In my prior application I described problems associated with unwanted telemarketing calls and described a procedure by which such calls can be lessened for a subscription database. In connection with that disclosure I also described a unique method and system useful for populating a database of telemarketers that can be used to block or selectively block such calls.
The present application is directed to using the very same method and system to block other unwanted marketing (or other unsolicited) communications in other media. Thus, for example, the same methodology and system can be employed to block electronic communications (such as e-mail) or text messages or other communications that are becoming more and more prevalent with time as technology inexorably marches forward.